Fallen Down
by Silver Minx Fairy
Summary: It's basically an AU of Undertale, Credit goes to my close friend Blueberry for having this AMAZING idea. She's writing a comic, but her comic is indeed pretty different from the fanfiction. Asriel finds two human children in the underground, badly injured. It breaks his heart, so he decides to help them. Maybe they'll become a family? Even so, no family is perfect...
1. Chapter 1

Frisk and her younger sister, Chara, walked in the Mount Ebott forest holding hands, looking at the tree's and many different flowers. They both knew of the tales about the mountain, about how everyone who goes up the mountain never returns, but their curiosity was strong. As was the need to escape their home, where they weren't treated the best. They were careful enough, but a loud noise startled them, Frisk worriedly looking while Chara let out a scared whimpery noise, squeezing her older sisters hand. They stayed in place for a while, listening, and hearing what sounded like heavy steps. A twig snapping caused them to jump, and Frisk whipped around and ran, pulling Chara after her. Despite the fact that it was probably nothing, they still ran, Chara stumbling and trying not to trip and fall, worried her older sister might start dragging her. Or pick her up. She disliked both of the options. After a short bit of running, Frisk let out a loud "Gahhh!" As her foot wedged beneath a vine, and Chara peered around her just in time to see the gaping hole, and to hear the sicking snap! of bone. Frisk screamed and began falling, tightly gripping Chara's hand and ending up pulling her in, the two's screams filling the area as the began falling for what seemed forever, Frisks intense pain in her ankle and the horror of the situation making her head swim, and she had to fight the urge to black out. As she looked around, she unknowingly twisted her body, pulling Chara beneath her. She realized this all to late, screaming out her sisters name and trying to twist her back around with no success. They landed on a bed of soft yellow flowers, what would have broken both of their falls and left them mostly okay, if Frisk hadn't landed on Chara. Because of this, they crushed through the flowers onto hard rock, a gruesome _Thunk!_ and crushing noise filling Frisk's ears. She cried out, pulling up as her short brown hair dangled in front of her face, strangely.. Wet. Tucking it behind her ear, she saw her younger sister, covering her mouth in a sharp gasp and tears instantly stinging her eye's. "Ohh no... No this.. This looks.." She paused, looking at the sight, blood coming from Chara's head and a place in her arm were bone punctured skin, Frisk glad that her sister was unconscious due to how... Painful it looked. Frisk moved to pick up her sister, only to feel a sharp pain in her ankle that nearly drew a scream from her throat. The sudden pain cause more tears to flow, as they dripped off of her face, due to the pain and due to the sight of her sister. Gritting her teeth and crawling off her sister, she moved slowly onto her knee's, letting out a sharp gasp that turned into a short scream of shear agony and pain. But Frisk still reached for her sister, carefully pulling her towards herself and hugging Chara to her chest. After a while of crying into her sisters head, she felt a furry hand tap her, and slowly began to freak out. They were in the underground. They were in the place of Monsters. And right in front of her, a monster knelt, reaching out his furry hand as if to help her. Imagine that, the monster trying to _help_ her. It probably was luring her to kill her. So, seeing her ruined boot that was torn from the fall, she reached and picked it up. In a quick movement, she threw the boot at the monster, watching it smack him and hearing him gasp in pain. One of his furry hands shot to his head, and she could easily see the red staining his white fur. She watched as he rose and ran off, sure to grab more monsters, as Frisk fought to keep consciousness. She needed to stay awake, to fight off the other monsters. But, despite her best efforts, the pain of her ankle and her increasing panic for her sister and for the situation was too much, her head swimming while it all faded away to black...

* * *

Asriel sat as his mother worriedly looked him over, patching up the cut in his head. He still couldn't believe the human had done that! It was simply a dull throb now, but it still hurt. The smaller human was the only thing on his mind, though. She looked so badly hurt, and the bigger one was crying over her. That broke his heart when he saw it, but he could see the reasoning of the larger one freaking out and throwing something at him. Monsters were known as bad to humans. But he still wanted to help them, they wouldn't last long stuck there. So, waiting until his mother finished patching him up, he went to his room to changed into an old yellow and green striped shirt of his that didn't have blood stains, throwing the stained blue shirt away and thinking for a moment before calling out. "Mom! Dad! Come here please, I need your help!" He watched as his parents rushed into his room, where he smiled at them, speaking before they could. "C'mon, c'mon, follow me! Follow me!" He ran past them, his long white ears flopping behind him, and he heard his parents running after him, calling for him to slow down or stop and tell them why he was running. After a while, Asriel stopped, looking at the site. It broke his hear even more. The larger one, presumably the older one, has blacked out while pulling the younger one into a protective embrace. They both have splotches of blood of their clothes, and the yellow flowers were to. He waited for his parents, and when they arrived, he could hear their shocked gasps as his mother rushed forward. Her voice was motherly and worried when she spoke, placing one of her large furry hands onto one of their heads. "Gorey, Asriel, come over here. Each of you pick up one of them, and be very careful. The two of them are badly hurt, they need help right away." Asgore was hesitant, looking worriedly at the two of them and watching as his son went and carefully picked up the older of the two. After a slight moment, he went and picked up the younger of them, looking at Toriel as she rose, following Asriel back to their home, before following her. Toriel went and looked over the two as they all walked home, worry increasing on her face as she quietly ushered them to go faster, but warning them to be careful as well. Toriel was already planning out what she would need to patch them up, looking at how the older one's ankle hung awkwardly. Other than that, the older one looked fine, just with some scratches. But the younger one looked as if they had taken the worse of the fall, with the bloody jagged bone protruding from her arm and many other injuries. She would work on the younger one first, seeing that even though they were breathing, it wasn't very strong. With the help of her son's healing magic, however, she would live. Toriel would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk gave a soft groan as slowly woke up, everything blurry and groggy. She squeezed her eye's shut, not wanting to open them due to the pounding headache she had. Eugh, that was sure to be fun. She could already tell that she already had a.. what was it? Oh yes, A concussion. She needed to adjust to her surroundings before opening her eye's, due to the possibility of it being painfully bright in the room. So, she laid still with her eye's tightly shut and thinking, while idly noticing things about where she laid. There was some sort of... softness beneath her head. Wait... what? The flowers had been soft, but they certainly didn't feel _this_ soft. And she could feel some sort of covering on her. It was light and thin. And as well as that, she hadn't been laying down. She had been on her knee's. Was she in a bed? Wait, if she was, then where was her sister? Frisk carefully moved her arm to feel around for her sister, but instead just felt empty space. Panic swelled in her and her eye's flew open, not even registering the goat-like face that was looking down at her, and she pushed herself upward quickly. It brought on a fresh wave of pain, but she needed to find her siste- _THUNK!..._ The pain doubled as she suddenly head-slammed something, hearing some sort of yell, and then proceeded to roll off the bed. Luckily whatever she was wrapped in was pretty soft, so she landed with a dull _Thwump!_ , But it still hurt. She let out a soft groan as her hands moved up to her head, and she winced when her fingers lightly brushed her temple. It was at least bruised then, maybe even cut. And she could already feel a new bruise forming where she had slammed her head into.. what, exactly? Opening her eye's again, the room was thankfully dimmed, but when her gaze continued to travel around, something caught her eye. A flash of shockingly white fur. Squinting slightly through her dizzy and blurred vision, her groggy mind strained to recognize the figure. As she slowly focused, she could make out some details. The white thing seemed to be wearing a dark gray shirt with blue jeans. Starting to get annoyed by the blurriness and the increasing throbbing due to her head being strained, she blinked furiously. And finally, her vision focused as she fully woke up and her mind clicked. She was still in the underground. There were still monsters around. And right in front of her, a monster with silvery eye's looked at her. He looked like some sort of anthro-goat, and most certainly was around eighteen, if monsters even had an age. And he had little nubs on his head, presumably horns that were still growing. She must've slammed into one, thankfully they were rounded at the points and not sharp. It was still a wonder how she didn't cut her head, though! Him moving drew her back, and Frisk's wide brown eye's looked at him. She backed up until she was against the door, reaching up and pulling herself up, groaning slightly as her legs wobbled and her head continued to throb intensely. She didn't realize there was something warm dripping down her face until a scarlet drop fell off her face and onto the ground. Ah, so she had actually cut her head on his horn. Looking wide-eyed at him, she watched his movements carefully. He simply looked concernedly at her, reaching out a white furry paw and speaking in a soft tone. "Hey.. Calm down, I won't hurt you. Please, just lay down and I'll call my mom in here to tell her you're awake. We don't want to hurt you, really..." He trailed off as she felt a tear run down her cheek, the pain from her head and just the situation itself just overwhelming. Frisk didn't realize how close he was, instead looking at her bare feet, seeing that a boot covered one. They wouldn't help her, would they? They were monsters, after all. Creatures who kill children who fall underground. That's what she had always been told, anyway. When his paw rested on her shoulder, she jumped, her wide and scared brown eye's looking into his silver ones. When had he gotten so close?! Why was he so close?! Her breathing rate slowly increasing, she leaned back to far, the door swinging open and dragging her after it. And she fell, yet again. When would she stop falling! The creature obviously wasn't expecting this, as he fell forward and nearly on top of her. He missed though, with help from her as she raised her non-booted foot and shoved him away with it. Instead, he landed next to her, looking like his nose painfully smacked the ground as it began to bleed. She rolled away and used the wall for support, heavily breathing as looked at him. He was _laughing_ , and he gave a smile, looking up at her. "Jeez, when will you stop hurting me!" His voice was full of laughter and teasing, as he rose up, reaching out towards her. He simply wanted a handshake, and was about to introduce himself, but she mistook it. Greatly. Letting out a shrill scream, Frisk smacked his furry hand, turning and unsteadily running. Her hand ran along the wall as she used it for support, hearing him chasing after her and calling for her. This simply pushed her to more.. Waddle faster. Her groggy vision was returning as the throbbing pain in her head increased to an intense pound. As her head swam and she only focused on running, she didn't see the vase, her arm knocking it down as a loud crash was heard, along with the sound of breaking glass. She panicked and lifted her non-booting foot, leaning on the wall and tried to hop along. Already being unsteady with the dull pain reawakened in her ankle, her fogged mind failed to notice the water, a horribly bad thing for her. The boot crushed glass and protected her foot, but it also soaked the water, causing her to suddenly slip. She would have fallen into the shards of glass had not something caught her, and she realized how bad it could have been if she had fallen. Whatever caught her pulled her into a tight embrace, and she could hear voices as someone seemed to be speaking in a bit of a harsh tone, before whoever was hugging her picked her up and walked. Frisk looked up and.. straight into the eye's of another monster. This one looked like the first one, but older, and definitely female. The monster smelled like Cinnamon and Butterscotch, making Frisk feel homey as she was carried, the monster sitting in a large chair. Her head felt like someone was tightly squeezing it while pounding on it, but she held still while the monster reached up a hand to patch up the cut on her head. Frisk's mind was just to tired to process the situation, as something was offered to her on a plate. It smelled delicious, and she reached for it, slowly lifting the fork and eating as the motherly monster spoke. "My child, are you alright? That could have been quite the awful fall!" Frisk simply nodded, pausing to look up at the monsters face. She had beautiful red eye's and a warm, kindhearted face. Even though it was quite similar to the first monster's face, this one's felt more.. Welcoming. The monster smiled, speaking again. "Good! I am Toriel, one of the caretakers of the Ruins. You've already met my son, Asriel. I'm dearly sorry about the introduction you two had by the way, Asriel isn't the best when it comes to meeting new people, or monsters!" Frisk couldn't help but laugh at this, already feeling better now that her belly was filling with food, the pain that held her head restricting some. She simply shook her head slightly, indicating that it was alright. Her own actions had been reckless. Especially since she acted blindly through fear and pain. Since she was getting a closer look at these monsters, she was realizing that they didn't look very scary at all. Some of the fursuits at the yearly Anthrocon were scarier then them! Toriel gave a soft laugh at Frisk, speaking once more. "I'm glad you've seem to have adjusted so quickly! Anyway, I'm sure you're worried sick about your sister. Well, who I assume it your sister. And you don't need to worry. My husband, Asgore, is tending her and watching over her. She's already woken up once and ate some of the pie you are right now, and then went back to sleep." Frisk just finished the last of the pie, reaching and placing the plate on the ledge above the fireplace, before looking up at Toriel. Her eye's pricked with tears once more, and Tori gently placed a hand on her cheek, pulling her in for a huge. "Shhh, It's alright. Even though the injuries she sustained were worse than yours, she'll still live. You can even see her when she wakes up! For now, though, shall we get you something for your head and then get you out of those nasty clothes? I'll let you pick something out of either mine or Asriels closets." Frisk nodded, smiling even though she was full of worry and tears were running down her face. "Sure.. I'd like that." Toriel nodded, carefully rising and setting her down in the chair. "Alright, My child, please just wait here while I grab it." Toriel then proceeded to walk into what looked to be a kitchen, while Frisk sat, thoughts running through her bruised and sore head. The monsters here seemed nice, especially Toriel, so that was an upside. They all seemed to like her and her sister, to. So far, it seemed like all the stories she was told were false. But, either way, there didn't seem to be a way out of here. Would it really be so bad staying down here though? It was better then staying with her and her sisters family, that's for sure. Thinking of her parents, she absentmindedly moved her hand and ran it across the many bruises on her arm. Some were new, but some were also old. And the thin scars that were barely visible were definitely old. Thinking of her family, her parents, caused her to shudder slightly. Frisk decided that it certainly would be better to just stay in the underground. Who knows, maybe they could even be one big and happy family.


End file.
